Wedding Steps
by OoPoPcAnDy
Summary: (IN THE WALT'S DREAMS HIGH AU SERIES) Everybody wants their wedding to be special. Everybody wants it to be the best day of their life. Read about how Jack and Elsa plan for their big day!
1. Dress Shopping

**Hey everyone! So I know I promised that I'm still going to post more chalters to Dream Kingdom College AU, and I AM! I just wanted to go more in depth of the Jelsa wedding and preparations since I probably couldn't have done that very well by adding chapters to a story that only has about two or three epilogues left. **

**So... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V **

"Elsa! Try this on!" Anna hands me a white wedding gown.

"No, this one!" Rapunzel insists, handing me another.

I'm at a bridal store with Rapunzel, Anna, Aunt Idina, and Jack's mom, picking out my wedding dress.

"Ooh, what about this?!" Anna hands me another dress.

"Oh, gosh. Knees... Buckling..." I say as I feel my knees begin to tremble after they throw on about four more dresses to the pile.

"Let me help you with that," Mrs. Frost chuckles, taking a few gowns in her arms.

"Thank you, Mrs. Frost," I say gratefully.

"Please, call me Gwynne," Mrs. Frost smiles.

"Um, can I call yo- Never mind, i-it's stupid," I mutter, and blush, looking away.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not. What is it?" Mrs. Frost- er, Gwynn, says.

"Um... Well since I don't have anyone to call mom now... I was hoping I could call you...?" I trail off, looking at my shoes, embarrassed.

"Oh, Elsa. I would love that. I'm so happy my son chose you for a wife," Gwynne smiles.

"Thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better fiancé," I beam.

"This! This dress!" Rapunzel states, handing me another.

"Elsa, maybe you should try these on in the dressing room," Aunt Idina suggests. I nod, and we all head over to the fitting room area.

I try on the first dress, and step out, modeling it for everyone.

"You look stunning," Aunt Idina breathes.

"I feel like it's a little revealing..." I say.

"Then try another!" Gwynne states, handing another gown.

Not right again. One by one, I return each dress to Anna and Rapunzel, shaking my head.

Too snug.

Too loose.

Too much cleavage showing.

"I guess we'll try another store. I'll go put on my regular clothes," I sigh, walking back in the fitting room.

I take off my wedding dress, when all of a sudden I gasp.

Right in front of me is a lacy wedding dress. It's perfect. Somebody must've left it, not wanting it.

It's destiny.

"Guys, I think I found it!" I say excitedly, seeing that the gown is in my size.

"Cool! Try it on!" Anna urges.

I put the dress on and step outside.

"It's beautiful," Aunt Idina begins tearing up, along with Gwynne, Rapunzel, and Anna.

"This is the dress," I smile, tears of happiness blurring my vision as I nod vigorously.

"Sweetie, if everyone is tearing up, then this _is_ the dress," the elderly saleslady says to me.

"This is the dress. The dress I'm going to be married in!" I exclaim, and they all run up to hug me.

* * *

**The wedding gown is chosen! **

**Question: What color should the bridesmaid dresses be? **


	2. Bridesmaids Dress Shopping

**Elsa'a P.O.V **

"Okay, time for bridesmaids dresses!" I announce as we step into another bridal store.

"Yes!" Anna and Rapunzel squeal, then run around, picking out random dresses which they like.

"Uh, guys?" I say, trying to get their attention.

"No, no! Punzie! Those are purple!" Anna gasps as she sees a woman putting two purple bridemaid dresses away.

"Oh no..." My eyes widen once I see Anna and Rapunzel run over and snatch the dresses.

"MY PRECIOUS, MY PRECIOUS!" Rapunzel cries out as she and Anna run to the fitting rooms. The woman looks horrified, and she quickly walks out of the store.

"Guys, I was going to tell you the color of the dresses!" I say to them.

"Ohhhh," the girls say in unison. A few minutes later, they both step out.

"So... What color do you want them to be?" Anna asks, smiling sheepishly.

"I want them to be baby blue. In fact, while you guys were running around like maniacs, I spotted some over there," I point to the direction. "And please, try to be civil."

"Okay!" Anna and Rapunzel hum in agreement, then they go skip over to the baby blue bridesmaid dresses.

"Okay, we found matching ones!" Rapunzel says as they walk back over.

"Alright, go try them on," Aunt Idina urges them into the fitting rooms.

"And try not to break anything in there!" Mrs. Frost reminds them.

"We'll try!" Anna replies.

Moments later, they both step out in gorgeous baby blue bridesmaid dresses with one shoulder sleeves on each, and both dresses ending just above their knees.

"Lovely!" Aunt Idina praises.

"Gorgeous!" Mrs. Frost adds.

"You both look stunning! Oh, thank you so much for helping out Jack and I," I say as I hug the bubbly girls.

"You're welcome! Besides, we can't wait to be aunts in about five years!" Anna grins.

"One step at a time, Anna. One step at a time," I laugh.

"Let's go pay!" Rapunzel suggests, and she and Anna run into the fitting rooms.

Once they change into their casual clothes, they step out and almost run to the cash register, but I stop them.

"You two have to be civil," I remind them.

"Right," Rapunzel nods, and they both slowly walk to the cash register.

"Some people never change, huh?" Aunt Idina laughs.

"True. But I don't want them to change," I say as I watch them excitedly put the bridesmaid dresses on the counter.

"Let's go pay," Mrs. Frost suggests, and we all walk over.

* * *

**Heyy! Sorry for the long update! **

***NOTE*: ELSA'S WEDDING DRESS IS POSTED ON MY PROFILE ALONG WITH THE BRIDESMAID DRESSES! **

**Question: What bachelor party activities should there be? **


	3. Jack's Bachelor Party

**Regular P.O.V**

"Bachelor party time!" Flynn cries out as Jack, Hiccup, Nod, and Terrence enter his apartment room which is transformed into a 'Man Cave'.

"First thing is first. Our drinks!" Flynn says, and holds out a bottle of beer.

"Don't mind if I do," Terrence says as they all form a line.

Once they all receive their drink, they lounge on the couch and talk about things like their dream cars, relationships, sex lives, and other things which they wouldn't want their wives to find out. ("I didn't _mean_ to break the vase," Hiccup insists. "I was just accidentally practicing my baseball in the house").

"Alright, now it's time for... Roxy the Foxy!" Flynn claps his hands.

"Flynn, I thought I said no strippers!" Jack groans.

"Oh, come on, Jack! Seriously?! How many times have you had sex?" Flynn challenges, crossing his arms.

"E-Eleven..." Jack says, looking down.

"What the hell..." Nod trails off.

"All with Elsa?" Flynn asks while uncrossing his arms, bewildered.

"Yeah," Jack replies.

"Anyways! Jack, this wouldn't be a great bachelor party without a stripper. So please, let me welcome... Roxy th- Hiccup, what the hell is this?" Flynn demands after he opens the door to a person in a fox suit.

"Hi, I'm Roxy the Foxy!" Roxy says in a Barney voice.

"It said that she does parties and she likes to have fun!" Hiccup cries in protest.

"Uh huh. I do weddings, graduation parties, and birthday parties!" Roxy says.

"Idiotic moron!" Flynn says, giving a good 'thwack' on Hiccup's head.

"He's awesome!" Jack cries out, running up to hug Roxy like a little kid.

"What a bachelor party!" Terrence grins.

"Shut it, fairy boy!" Flynn says.

"One time!" Terrence cries out. "One!"

"Roxy, leave," Flynn says, prying Jack off the mascot and pushing the fox out the door.

"But-" Roxy protests.

"No, just go," Flynn says.

"But he-"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING MAN, JACK! NOT A LITTLE BOY!" Flynn cries out in frustration as he cuts Jack off, pushes Roxy out the door, then slamming it.

"Remind me to never ask Hiccup to book me a stripper for my bachelor party," Flynn huffs.

"I'll just be in that corner," Hiccup gives a nervous laugh and heads for the other side of the room.

"Well this has been a disaster," Terrence says.

"Sorry dude," Nod says, clapping Jack on the back.

"YOU THREW OUT MY CHILDHOOD DREAM!" Jack shouts, pointing at Flynn.

"Wait, wha-"

"RIDER, YOU WILL SUFFER!" Jack cries out, and begins chasing Flynn around the room.

"HICCUP! SAVE ME!" Flynn shouts, but Hiccup stays facing towards the wall.

As Flynn runs by, he accidentally hits the table, the nacho cheese going all over Terrence.

"Hey!" Terrence cries out.

"RIDER!" Jack bolts towards Flynn who begins running again, and accidentally spills the chocolate fountain on Nod.

So Jack chases Flynn around the room angrily, Terrence is covered in nacho cheese, Nod's covered in ch

ocolate, and Hiccup is facing towards the wall.

Well, this has been a great party indeed!

* * *

**I haven't exactly been to a bachelor party, so this took a LONG time to write.**

**Question: What should the next chapter be about?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elsa's P.O.V **

"Elsa! Come on!" I hear Anna shout from the living room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I say as I finish applying mascara.

"The dress looks good on you," Anna admires once I step into the living room.

The girls are taking me out for my 'Bachelorette Party', and they made me put on a dress that's a bit too short for my liking, but when I argued about it they won. So here I am.

"You know, I have a suspicion that I'm going to be sober and making sure you girls don't drink too much," I say.

"Oh, that's stupid!" Rapunzel swats her hand in a gesture saying, 'Not gonna happen, who cares?' type of way.

"Is it, is it really?" I arch an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, totally!" Rapunzel hesitates, realizing the type of people she, Anna, and Merida are.

"Oh, c'mon, Elsa! It'll be so fun!" Anna urges.

"Fine," I sigh, giving in.

"Yay! Merida's starting the car, let's go par-tay!" Anna whoops.

"Well, I know I'm going to be driving this car back home," I say as I seat myself in the passenger seat, buckling myself up.

"You won't. This will be the best day ever," Anna declares, and we drive off to a bar the girls picked out earlier.

* * *

"So do you want anything to drink, Elsa?" Rapunzel asks as we enter the bar, loud music blasting.

"My wedding's tomorrow. No thanks," I say, holding up my left hand, showing my ring.

"Oh, c'mon!" Anna tugs on my arm. "You have to have _some_ fun!"

"And I have a perfect idea," I lie. "You girls enjoy yourselves too!"

"Elsa," Anna eyes me suspiciously.

Before I can reply, Merida leads us all over to where beer is being served.

"What can I get you... _Fine_ ladies?" The barista asks, eyeing me.

"Nothing for me," I say, laying my left hand on the counter, making sure he can see the fact that _I'm fucking engaged_!

"I'll take some champagne," Anna says.

"Ooh, me too," Rapunzel says.

"I guess," Merida agrees.

"Three glasses of champagne coming up," the barista says.

"Just try not to drink too much," I warn as their glasses are being filled.

"We won't. And you better have fun!" Anna points at me accusingly before running off to join Rapunzel and Merida.

I spin my bar seat back around, and I notice that a woman is sitting next to me.

"Did your friends take you out too?" The woman asks.

"Yeah, for a bachelorette party. What about you?" I ask, noticing that she said 'too'.

"I got a promotion at work, but I'm not a drinking type of person," the woman replies.

"Cheers to us," I smile, holding up an empty glass.

"Cheers to us," the woman laughs, then clinks her empty glass next to mine.

"My name is Elsa-soon-to-be-Frost, what's your's?" I ask.

"My name is Lizzie McGuire," the woman replies.

Lizzie and I then proceed to spend another hour talking about miscellaneous things and exchange numbers when all of a sudden we hear shouting.

"Oh no..." I murmur, realizing that the shouting is from the dance floor.

"Is everything okay?" Lizzie asks.

"Well... I think my best friend, my sister, and my future sister-in-law may have had too much to drink, excuse me," I laugh nervously, then walk over to the chaos.

"MAH HAIR ISN'T A WIG, THANK YE VERY MUCH!" Merida shouts at some innocent bystander.

"RAPUNZEL, STOP SPINNING ME!" Anna yells as she wobbles around.

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Rapunzel screams back.

"Ohh, hey Elsa," Anna says in a slurred voice as she spots me.

"Merida did it," Rapunzel says, her speech also slurred.

"Alright, come on, all three of you," I grab them each by an ear and drag them with me to the door.

"Nice meeting you, Lizzie!" I say before I open the door and they stumble out behind me.

I _so_ knew it.

* * *

**I finally got the chapter done! The wedding is in the next chapter, and tbh, I don't know that much about weddings, so I'm gonna need help from you guys :D **

**Question: What would you do if you were Elsa?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wedding Day**_

"When the hell is the hair stylist coming?!" Anna demands.

"Anna, calm down, she just went to get the curling iron," Elsa reassures her sister as her own hair is being curled on the ends, but also feels a bit nervous despite the hair.

"Elsa, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Mrs. Frost compliments as she walks over, her hair already done in curls.

"Doesn't she?" Her Aunt Idina also comes, her hair perfectly flat-ironed.

"Thank you," Elsa smiles.

"Now, one more touch and... Done!" The hairstylist, Sam, says as she spins Elsa around.

Personally, Elsa likes Sam more than other hairdressers. She has short blond hair, freckles, and dresses appropriately. However, hairdressers like Anna's have long hair- most likely extensions- and give off a slutty vibe with the top of their breasts showing.

"Thank you so much!" Elsa gives her a hug.

"We're done!" Rapunzel and Anna come, both of their hair also curled.

The group goes to pay, exits, then goes home in Elsa's car.

"Okay, makeup time!" Anna says in a sing-song voice.

Elsa obeys, sitting on the seat in front of her vanity.

"Close your eyes," Rapunzel demands, and Elsa once again obeys. She feels the girls dust her eyelids with eye shadow, then apply mascara and eye liner.

"Time for lipstick!" Anna states, then slowly and smoothly applies it on.

Minutes later, Rapunzel declares, "Done!"

Elsa opens her eyes and sees pale blue eye shadow along with the mascara and eye liner, and a pinkish-reddish lipstick.

"Thank you so much!" Elsa says, hugging both of them.

"No problem! Now, you put on your veil!" Anna instructs, and Elsa obliges happily.

* * *

The wedding music begins playing, and Jack fiddles with the cuff of his sleeve.

The doors open, and Anna and Rapunzel slowly walk up, holding bouquets in their hand. Then Jack's little cousin Sophie begins throwing the petals.

Then Elsa comes.

Jack's breath is taken away as he sees his beautiful, gorgeous, soon-to-be wife. Absolutely stunning.

Her older brother, Hans, is the one giving her away, and Jack notices his radiant smile, yet his slightly wet eyes.

Her Aunt Idina follows, holding up her train. Elsa then reaches the podium, and hands Aunt Idina her bouquet.

"We all are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Jackson Overland Frost and Elsa Westerguard," the priest says, and Jack interlocks his fingers with Elsa's.

"Now Jackson, do you take Elsa to be your wife, to have and hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The priest asks.

Jack's heart pounds happily and he nods and says, "I do."

"Now Elsa, do you take Jackson to be your husband, to have and hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The priest asks.

"I do," Elsa beams, tears watering in her eyes.

"I, Jack Frost," Jack takes his ring from the pillow that Hiccup is carrying it on, "Give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"And I, Elsa Westerguard," Elsa also picks up the ring for Jack, "Give this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"By the power vested in me," the priest bellows happily. "I now announce you husband and wife!" Everyone stands up clapping, cheering, and whistling.

Jack faintly hears the voice of the priest say underneath all the noise, "You may now kiss the bride!"

"Don't mind if I do," Jack smirks at Elsa. Elsa beams, then wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Next chappie will be the wedding reception! :D **

**Question: Did you like this chapter?**


End file.
